Remember
by karoru01
Summary: Uchiha Sakura debe ayudar a su esposo a recuperar la memoria, ya que en una mision la perdio completamente. Lo dificil está en que debe tener cuidado con los recuerdos que tiene que revelar. El amor ganara? SASUXSAKU ojo no es de mi autoria...
1. Chapter 1

De antemano está decir que esta historia no me pertenece… es una traducción y su creadora es **Dark-capucha Eriol el Mago, **lo mismo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-"blablablablaà" los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"àInner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_oooOOOoooOOO cambio de escena_

(Notas antes de empezar! En esencia, se trata de un sasuxsaku. Pero habrán otras parejas. Hay un poco de OCC pero tratare de no alterarlos mucho. Sin más espero que les guste mucho.)

oooOOOooo

Remember

**Por: Dark-capucha Eriol el Mago**  
**Traducida: karoru 01**

Se encontraba rodeado de la fragancia de las flores de cerezo, había una ventana abierta al lado de su cama, parpadeo, esperando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz del sol que entraba directamente a su cama y muy lentamente se sentó.

"Bien, estás despierto. "

Miro a su derecha y se encontró con una mujer de cabello rosa, sentada en una silla mirándolo directamente; tenía ojos verdes, los más suaves y hermosos que jamás hubiera visto. Frunció el ceño pensativo, tratando de recordar quién era.

De repente, el dolor estalló en su cabeza y se frotó las sienes tratando que el dolor desapareciera. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y trato de respirar moderadamente para calmarse, al momento el dolor desapareció dejándolo más débil que nunca.

"A-Agua ..." pronuncio sin aliento, ella le entregó un vaso lleno de este liquido, y al ver que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo, le ayudo para que bebiera su contenido.

"Uchiha Sasuke", dijo en voz baja.

_¿Quién era Uchiha Sasuke? Era su nombre?_

No podía recordar.

"No lo sé ...", le dijo con confusión frunciendo el entrecejo. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban a ella con una petición impregnada. "Dime quién soy ..." susurro muy bajo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "eres Uchiha Sasuke. Eso es suficiente por ahora. "

Había una emoción indescifrable en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Lo había visto antes, un recuerdo lejano, que no pudo llegar a él.

"¿Quién eres?" Se encontró a sí mismo preguntando.

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sakura y soy tu esposa", respondió con calma. No se dio cuenta de que una media sonrisa adornaba su cara. De alguna manera se sentía tan bien. _Ella lo sabe todo sobre mí. Puedo sentirlo._

"En un momento te traeré el desayuno. Hablaremos de todo más tarde. Por el momento, por favor, descansa". Poseía un aire de autoridad y se sintió inmensamente feliz. Asintió lentamente mientras tocaba su frente y sentía varias vendas sobre esta.

Sakura que lo miraba vio su interrogante, mientras sasuke, por primera vez veía su sonrisa mientras respondía a su pregunta "las cambiare más tarde, soy medi–nin, así que acuéstate y trata de dormir."

A pesar de no recordar nada, obedeció a Sakura, porque confiaba en ella, con movimientos algo torpes se fue acomodando con la ayuda de Sakura, mientras esta lo cubría con la manta.  
Paso poco para que Sasuke se entregara a los brazos de morfeo.

Ella miraba dormir a Sasuke antes de sentarse en la cama, parecía tan diferente de sí mismo. Era amable.

Le acarició el cabello con ternura antes de besarlo en la frente. Cuando dormía tan pacíficamente como en ese momento le hacía recordar a un niño pequeño. Ella quería llevarlo en sus brazos y responder a sus preguntas.

Tsunade-sama le había advertido sobre esto. Le habían dicho que su marido tenía amnesia después de la última misión. "Probablemente se pierda a sí mismo" le había dicho.

Sakura sonrió mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de sasuke. Su reacción fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Sasuke reacciono como un niño hambriento de atención y afecto, la siguió con una mirada curiosa e incluso cuando ella le dijo que era su esposa creyó.

Ella podría jurar que parecía contento cuando ella pronunció esas palabras. No había ninguna duda en la expresión de sus ojos, era tan diferente al Sasuke que ella conocía y amaba; Pero eso no significaba que no se alegrara de verlo, al contrario se alegro de que hubiera regresado con vida a casa.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Sasuke se despertó con el sonido de pasos en el pasillo, al abrirse la puerta tres pares de ojos lo miraban con curiosidad. Se levanto débilmente de la cama y se pregunto cuánto tiempo duró dormido, su cuerpo se sentía relajado, y no dolía tanta al estirarse.

" niños, ¿cuántas veces les he dicho que no le molesten?", reconoció la voz de Sakura y levanto su mirada encontrándose con ella, llevaba un delantal rojo sobre su ropa y tenía las manos en las caderas. Los tres niños la miraban dándose cuenta de su mal humor.

Lo que sorprendió a Sasuke fue lo mucho que los niños se parecían a Sakura. La mayor tenía como unos ocho años y era una versión miniatura de su madre desde el pelo, claro era un poco como cereza hasta la forma de la cara, pero tenía los ojos oscuros. Le seguía dos mellizos de seis años, tenían el pelo oscuro, pero los ojos verdes y negros respectivamente.

_¿Eran sus hijos?_ No estaba seguro, pero sentía la necesidad de abrazarlos, como si presintiera su mirada, Sakura le miró con una sonrisa. Ella echó a los niños fuera de la habitación y se acercó a él.

Olía como pasta y pan de ajo y toda clase de deliciosos aromas de la cocina. Tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, aunque algunos mechones que caían la hacía ver más joven de lo que era. Él le sonrió cuando su estómago rugió al mismo tiempo.

"Es la hora de comer." Dijo Sakura mientras le miraba con sus ojos brillantes.

"Está bien ..." estaba de acuerdo. Lentamente se incorporó y miro la habitación con curiosidad. Sakura asintió con la cabeza antes de salir y dejarle solo de nuevo.

Había una silla al lado de su cama y una mesilla de noche, un armario antiguo en el extremo de la sala, y las cortinas de color blanco con bordados, colgados en las ventanas directamente sobre él. Abiertamente se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta antes.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y en vez de Sakura, vio a la niña que había visto entrar. Era graciosa y le recordó mucho a Sakura. La chica de cabello cereza se le acercó y se sentó en la silla.

"Eres mi hija?", se preguntó con incertidumbre.

Los dulces ojos oscuros le miraban, y pareciera que le sonreía. Se levantó de la silla y echó los brazos alrededor de él.

Sasuke fue tomado por sorpresa, pero esta desapareció rápidamente. Le devolvió el abrazo y se dio cuenta de lo cálida que era. Cuando se alejó, ella sonreía.

"Yo soy Uchiha Momiji, y sí, soy tu... soy tu hija mayor," dijo con orgullo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y la miró. Se parecía a él más y más cada vez que la miraba. Momiji arqueaba las cejas con delicadeza, su barbilla desafiante, y sus ojos oscuros. También vio su espíritu y carácter en esos ojos.

"No te preocupes, papá," Momiji dijo rápidamente al ver su cara "Sé que no puedes recordarme ni a mi ni a Yuki y Natsumi, pero no nos importa. Aún te amamos ... "

"¿Me amas?" Se hizo eco de voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Por supuesto, tu eres nuestro Papa! Eres el mejor Jounin de la aldea, por no mencionar el mejor papá del mundo! "

Sasuke sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a él. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de subir a la cama. "Dime más ... Momiji, ¿qué clase de padre soy yo para ti?"

Los ojos oscuros que heredó de él brillaron con picardía. "Yo soy tu bebe. Cuando te visito en la oficina, siempre tienes algunos dulces para mí y lo mantenemos en secreto de mamá porque ella tiene miedo de que los dientes se pudran. Me dices que siempre seré tu bebé aunque Yuki es el heredero. Papá es el más amable, más atento y mejor "

Sasuke escuchaba con atención a sus anécdotas y le acarició el cabello rosa cereza con cariño. No podía recordar la mayoría de las cosas que contaba, pero no dejaba de escuchar. Por la forma en Momiji dijo, él había sido un buen padre.

Decidió que quería saber más sobre su pasado.

Sakura estaba escuchando a través de una rendija en la puerta. No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras ella seguía escuchando los recuerdos de cariño de su hija y de su padre. Momiji se debió haber colado en la habitación cuando ella no estaba.

Era demasiado. Los recuerdos agridulces corrian más rápido de lo que podía controlar.

Había luchado muy duro para ocultarlo de sus hijos, y había tenido éxito porque no eran conscientes de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo entre sus padres.

Nunca entendió por qué Sasuke amaba Momiji, Yuki, Natsumi . Ella los amaba a ellos, pero él se cansaba cada vez que ella quería pasar tiempo con él. ¿Cómo era que podía amarlos tanto si él no la amaba?

Sasuke se casó con ella porque quería herederos para garantizar la continuidad del clan y del sharingan. No le importaba para ella en lo más mínimo, mientras ella realmente lo amaba con todo su corazón. Era un infierno para Sakura. Siempre ha habido tensión y un silencio insoportable entre ellos.

Era un hombre frío y sin sentimientos cuando estaba con ella. Después de matar a Itachi a la edad de dieciocho años, había cambiado radicalmente desde el muchacho que ella amaba y en el hombre que era ahora. Era como si la pesadilla todavía lo persiguiera y se desquitara con ella por todo el daño.

A pesar de ello, ella aún lo amaba por quién era y lo aceptó.

Contuvo su llanto al escuchar a Sasuke y Momiji reír juntos.

Sakura no quería admitir a sí misma que le gustaba como era ahora. Era amable, ingenuo, y confió en ella. Era como si el lado más suave de Sasuke hubiera resurgido.

Su matrimonio en el pasado fue cualquier cosa menos amorosa. Pero aún tienen un futuro juntos.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa en el momento de revelar algunos recuerdos a él. Podría haber un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida, con ella.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

Sí, ella podría tener una oportunidad de hacer que él la amara ahora.

_Continuará ..._

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el inicio de esta historia… como dije en un principio, este fic **NO **es de mi autoría, solamente lo estoy traduciendo, claro está, con el permiso de la autora… créanme estamos esperando con ansias, sus comentarios, sugerencias…

Solo tienes que oprimir el botón … jejeje

Matte ne _n


	2. Chapter 2

De antemano está decir que esta historia no me pertenece… es una traducción y su creadora es **Dark-capucha Eriol el Mago, **lo mismo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-"blablablablaà" los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"àInner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_oooOOOoooOOO cambio de escena_

(Notas antes de empezar! En esencia, se trata de un sasuxsaku. Pero habrán otras parejas. Hay un poco de OCC pero tratare de no alterarlos mucho. Sin más espero que les guste mucho.)

oooOOOooo

Remember

**Por: Dark-capucha Eriol el Mago**  
**Traducida: karoru 01**

"Llegas tarde", dijo sonriendo Sakura cuando Momiji entró en el comedor, tenía la bandeja de comida cuando su hija mayor se sentó en la mesa.

"Mamá ¡Lo siento! Estaba hablando con papá ", dijo Momiji con una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos oscuros le estaban diciendo a su madre lo mucho que había extrañado a su padre.

"No te preocupes, lo sé, estaba esperando que regresaras para llevar esto." Hizo un gesto a la bandeja, Momiji asintió y volvió su atención a sus hermanos. "Momiji-chan, puedes cuidar de ellos?" su hija mayor asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, mientras Sakura miraba a uno de los mellizos "¿Qué ocurre, Yuki-chan? "

Se arrodilló y acaricio el pelo suave de su único hijo. Yuki parecía la versión más pequeña de su padre a causa de sus rasgos delicados y cabello oscuro, incluso la determinación heredada de su padre y la paciencia "Quiero ver a papá también".

"Lo siento Yuki-chan, tal vez más tarde. No sería justo para Natsumi-chan si te llevo sin ella. Más tarde. "Sakura prometido y luego le dio un beso en la frente. "Mamá vendrá en un rato a comer. Ve a donde Onee-san ahora ".

Yuki le sonrió. Él era su hombrecito ya que no dejaba que su hermana gemela se metiera en problemas "Sí mamá. "

Sakura se levantó y tomó la bandeja de la barra, ella esperó hasta que sus hijos empezaran a comer antes de subir la escalera. La habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke estaba en el segundo piso de la mansión Uchiha.

Entró en la habitación en silencio y contemplo la vista de su marido, mirando por la ventana. El viento soplaba llevando consigo algunos pétalos de las flores de cerezo, Sasuke sonrió un poco antes de coger una y oler su aroma celestial.

Su corazón se derritió con sus acciones,

Antes, a Sasuke no le gustaba que ella llevara a sus hijos a contemplar el árbol de cerezos durante la primavera, dijo que odiaba ese árbol, y hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad de cortarlo, hasta que Momiji le dijo que le encantaba.

"Sakura, ¿me oyes?" Su voz grave rompió la línea de sus recuerdos, él la miraba con preocupación. Ella sonrió y puso rápidamente la bandeja encima de la cama antes de alcanzar una silla para sentarse.

Sakura le entregó la cuchara. Tsunade-sama le dijo que a pesar de que hubiera perdido sus recuerdos, aún podía hacer cosas normales como leer y comer, pero eso no le impidió poner atención mientras su esposo comía.

"Gracias. Mmm ... se ve delicioso! " dijo mientras inhalaba el aroma del caldo de pollo, había un vaso de té, parecía una comida sencilla, tenía temor de que no quedara satisfecho "¿Lo hiciste?"

Ella asintió. "Sí, lo hice. ¿Te gusta? "

Su marido bebía con cautela antes de asentir. Sakura dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y le sonrió. " Es bueno escuchar eso, debes comer para recuperar fuerzas."

Ella llevo su mirada hacia la ventana, quería ver el cielo azul, para evitar que se viera la película delgada de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Los recuerdos dolorosos que había enterrado se levantaron nuevamente de donde se encontraban.

------------------------------- _flash back_ -------------------------------

"Llamas a esto comida? Su sabor es peor que el veneno!" Dijo Sasuke furioso mientras se levantaba de la mesa, golpeando el plato y derramando la sopa que con tanto esmero Sakura había cocinado "Una mujer debe estar preparada para las tareas básicas como cocinar y limpiar! Eres una inútil! "

Sakura se tapó la boca para no gritar. Se había esforzado durante horas para complacerlo. Tenía la esperanza de ganar su corazón mostrando que podría ser la esposa perfecta, le dolió saber que había fracasado.

"Lo sientoSasuke-kun ... lo haré mejor la próxima vez ..." se las arregló para pronunciar ahogando un sollozo, mientras miraba hacia su dirección.

"Prefiero morir antes que volver a comer esto que llamas comida mujer." Y diciendo eso salió de la habitación, dejándola rodeada de sombras. Sus lágrimas cayeron y rápidamente trató de limpiarlas

Fue sólo el primer año de su matrimonio donde sólo ganó el desprecio.

----------------------------- _fin flash back_ ------------------------------

"Sakura, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Sasuke, mientras ella salía de su ensimismamiento. Sus manos le estaban agarrando los hombros con fuerza. "Estás llorando!"

"Yo-soy yo?", Dijo en voz baja. Sus manos tocaron su cara y, efectivamente, senderos delgados de lágrimas corrían de forma constante. Sasuke soltó y respiró varias veces. Sus ojos le decían que estaba muy preocupado. "Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse ... debe ser porque tengo hambre ..."

sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. "No has comido aún? Debiste habérmelo dicho! "

"N-No ... estoy bien ..." Sakura tartamudeaba al darse cuenta de lo extraño de su situación. Sasuke estaba realmente preocupado por ella. "N-no te preocupes por mí ..."

"Tonterías, Sakura ... Aquí, abre la boca", dijo en voz baja, mientras le tendía la cuchara hacia ella. Sus ojos brillaban cuando vio su rubor color rosa, que le instó a continuar lo que estaba haciendo. "Vamos, Sakura, no seas tímida."

Sasuke observaba sus labios de color rosa mientras aceptaba su ofrecimiento. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando observo como delicadamente recogió la sopa y se la tomaba, sabía que su saliva se mezclaba y le divertía ver su rubor, porque era casi como un beso indirecto.

"Sakura, quieres más sopa?", le preguntó, sonriendo atractivamente.

"N-No, voy a comer más tarde," murmuró, mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. No era una adolescente sin experiencia, aun así no entendía porque estaba tan afectada por sus acciones. Pero, dios la perdone a ella le gustaba!

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Sasuke mientras se tomaba las pastillas. Decidió que era tiempo de hacer algunas preguntas. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, observo como Sakura se levantaba de su lugar y salía. "Espera, quiero preguntarte algo ..."

"Vuelvo más tarde." Dijo Sakura en breve. "Entonces, responderé a todas tus preguntas."  
Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y la vio salir de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba burlarse de Sakura, se veía muy hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

Se tumbó en la cama y vio las flores de cerezo fuera de su ventana. Debe haber sido tan divertido tenerla como su esposa.

oooOOOooo

"Mamá, quiero ir a ver a papá! Lo quiero ver ahora!" dijo Natsumi mientras su pie golpeaba el piso constantemente. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, era diez minutos más joven que Yuki y todo el mundo la mimaba, a causa de ello.

Sakura suspiró en voz baja y se limpió las manos en el delantal. Estaba lavando los platos y estaba pensando en lo que pasó antes. Le sonrió a su hija con indulgencia. A diferencia de Yuki, que era tranquilo y obediente, Natsumi era animada y tenaz, siempre se salía con la suya.

"Natsu-chan, entiendo que quieran verlo. Pero ahora, no se puede. Está descansando ", dijo mientras le alisaba el pelo oscuro y suave. "Lo verás pronto. ¿Está bien? "

La niña asintió en silencio. "Está bien. Mamá, Onee-san dijo que papá no podía recordar nada de nosotros. ¿Es eso cierto? "

Sakura sonrió dolorosamente mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su hija. Ella le había dicho a Momiji porque ya estaba en edad de comprender, y porque era mejor decir la verdad que cubrirlo con mentiras. "Sí, él no nos recuerda", dijo por último.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con él? "Natsumi preguntó mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Ella quería mucho a su Padre a pesar de que pasó más tiempo con Yuki y Momiji.

"Sí, pero no te debes preocupar, mejor ve y juega con Yuki-chan, verás a papá muy pronto, cuando esté mejor." Prometió Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija.

"Lo Prometes?", preguntó la niña y sonrió cuando su madre asintió con la cabeza. Salió por la puerta de la cocina para buscar a sus hermanos y dejó a su madre en sus pensamientos.

Sakura terminó de lavar los platos y colgó el delantal en el estante, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina donde la familia siempre comía. El comedor era grande pero se sentía incómoda en el. Así que organizó todo para que tuvieran sus comidas en la cocina.

Ella no estaba de humor para limpiar o cocinar o hacer cualquier cosa por el asunto.

_**"Ah, pero estás de humor para hablar con Sasuke, Sakura" **_dijo su inner con picardía.

De repente, se preguntó si su alter ego tenía razón. Ella sabía que él iba a comenzar el interrogatorio cuando ella se marcho. No había nada que le impidiera contestarle, pero aun así no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo, en definitiva, ella no estaba lista, pero tarde o temprano tendría que responder.

oooOOOooo

Sasuke estaba mirando por la ventana con el aburrimiento escrito en toda su cara. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía incomodo, reposando en la cama, era como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a hacer actividades extenuantes y no estuviera de acuerdo con quedarse en cama sin hacer nada.

Todavía estaba confundido por los acontecimientos,

_¿Quién soy? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué perdí la memoria? _

Quería saber las respuestas y parecía que Sakura las sabía todas.

Sus ojos miraban las flores Ella era tan bella y tan dulce como las flores de su nombre, podía ver la ternura en sus ojos y sabía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de ellos. Pero lo que le desconcertaba era lo que había causado tal dolor para que cayeran lágrimas.  
Ella lo amaba, podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Sin embargo, el dolor en su rostro le angustiaba inigualablemente.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos dio una leve sacudida "_El era el causante de sus lagrimas?"_

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Sakura, quien sonrío al verlo, su cabello largo color rosa seguía atado en una cola de caballo mientras unos pocos mechones le enmarcaban su rostro. Luego su expresión cambio dándole paso a un rostro serio..

"recuerdos", dijo simplemente. "Entiendo que quieras saber lo que pasó."

"Lo que me pasó?" Sasuke soltó. Esa fue la primera pregunta que vino a su mente.

"Fuiste herido en una misión, te encontraron en perfecto estado a excepción de la herida en la frente, te trajeron a casa, permaneciste inconsciente por dos día, temía por lo que ocurriera, que tal que no despertaras? Tenía temor, gracias a dios despertaste""Sakura explico todo hasta que sintió como su mano fue apretada por la mano de él, era la mitad de la verdad, aun así apartó los sentimientos de culpa.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza constantemente y se tranquilizó. Pregunto de nuevo con voz baja. "¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado casados?"

"Ocho años", Dijo Sakura, . "Teníamos sólo diecinueve años. Éramos un poco jovenes, pero no importa, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ".

"Nada, sólo curiosidad." dijo Sasuke rápidamente. No quería que Sakura se enterara la razón detrás de su curiosidad. "¿Qué hago para ganarme la vida?"

"Eres uno de los mejores Jounin, Kakashi-sensei estaba muy orgulloso de ti ", respondió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro, se apresuró a añadir:" Es nuestro sensei, es un pervertido, pero hábil cuando éramos genin."

"¿Por qué llorabas, Sakura? ¿Fue algo que hice? " preguntó Sasuke de la nada.

"No, no era nada. No te preocupes por mí ", dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida "no es algo de lo cual te debas preocupar. "

Se llevó a cabo una conversación cómoda hasta que Sakura tuvo que marcharse para ver a los niños y preparar la cena. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera ocultando algo de él.

Sus labios formaron una línea, mientras solo tenía una cosa en mente._ Tengo que saber más de mi pasado._

* * *

Continuará ...

Muchas gracias por los review, realmente estamos felices de que les haya gustado… cualquier duda, comentario o critica, será bien recibida…

Matte ne n_n


End file.
